myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Weight of the World
Weight of the World (世界の重さ Sekai no Omo-sa) is an Emitter Quirk belonging to Ezekiel Johnson Description Weight of the World allows Ezekiel to create gravity and manipulate the directional pull it generates. Contrary to popular belief, gravity is not a force which pulls downward but rather towards the center mass. Weight of the World grants Ezekiel the ability to generate gravity and alter the direction of the perceived center mass. Primarily, he is able to generate gravity, exponentially amplifying the gravitational pull of a specific area or target. He can also release powerful wells of downward force, causing immense concussive damage and spontaneously expanding the gravitational pull of the earth upon a targeted area. Ezekiel can also increase the gravitational field of objects by continuously adding to their natural gravitational field. As gravity is indiscriminate, his generated gravity becomes one with their gravitational field. He can also perform this feat to increase his own gravitational field or that of others after physical contact Altering the direction upon which the gravity pulls allows him to create an attractive or repulsive force. He is able o utilize these forces for both offensive and supportive purposes, such as free-falling in a manner similar to flight. He can change the surface upon which his body is pulled to, accessing various forms of surface clinging and wall-climbing. The focus upon his own personal gravity makes this quirk extremely versatile in terms of both battle and other types of missions. The nature of gravity serves as his quirks greatest weakness. As increasing the gravity of either his own gravitational field or that of another target could result in nearby objects or people indiscriminately becoming obstacles. And such, Ezekiel tends to keep his alterations centered around localized areas. The quirk is utilized by transforming his body's biological energy, that which is created through caloric breakdown, into gravity. Continuous drainage can result in his blood-sugar levels dropping dangerously low and causing potential health concerns. Usage Ezekiel is able to use Weight of the World to generate massive amounts of gravity for various creative utilization. The basic usage involves increasing the weight pressing downwards upon a specific target or object. Supportively, he is capable of binding his targets, removing their maneuverability and causing extensive harm by crushing them under immense gravity, stating that they are beneath the weight of the world. His offensive usages involve creating a blast of pure gravity which expand outward. As the gravitational downforce expands, it carries with it immense concussive power that resembles a explosive downwards blast. Weight of the World is a quirk considered most dangerous when utilized by someone of Ezekiel's creative mindset. A hero capable of stepping outside the box in order to adjust to any situation before him. And such, a quirk which covers only one aspect is seen to perform feats that mimic its sister . Although Ezekiel's quirk has the potential of causing extreme collateral damage due to the indiscriminate nature of gravity, he is able to circumvent extensive destruction by localizing and pinpointing the gravitational generation. Although his quirk is utilized through subconscious and conscious command, he gains greater control of the gravitational generation by directing it through his physical being. Without directing it through physical motions, his body will indiscriminately generate gravity. He tends to create focused, spontaneous, and explosive high-gravity fields through punching motions aimed at his targeted area. Allowing him to effectively fight from a long-distance. Using his fist as the focal point of his gravity generation also grants him more creative usage. Such as a martial art style focused upon rapidly increasing the gravitational field of his fist right before contact. It is for this reason that Ezekiel mainly focuses upon the manipulation of his own personal gravitational field. Altering the direction of its pull after increasing his gravitational field allows him to effectively free-fall in any given direction. This allows him to soar through the air or fall into the sky. Careful alterations to the gravitational field grants him the ability to control the speed upon which he falls while maintaining specific maneuvers. By localizing the gravitational manipulation to certain parts of his body, he is able to effectively cling to surfaces and alter the overall pull. Externally, Ezekiel can generate gravitational fields to increase the weight of an object as well as the gravitational pull it has. As all mass possess an innate gravitational field, adding his own generated gravity adds onto it without discrimination. Doing so increases the pull and influence it possesses upon the immediate surrounding. By creating gravitational fields in different locations, he is able to pull objects away from him. Additionally, continuous generation of gravity increases the crushing pressure of the field. Generating a gravitational field at a specific point upon a person can even cause them to levitate, allowing him to maneuver the gravitational field towards a desired location. He uses this trick upon himself when he needs to reach a certain point so that he is able to free-fall in a specific direction. When combined with his ability to alter the direction of the gravitational field, he is able to create both a repulsive and attractive force that directs those inflicted. However, the indiscriminate nature of gravity makes it unsuitable for the minute alterations of telekinesis. Rather he uses the commanding force of gravity upon general targets only when he is accounting for surrounding objects. This includes a blast of nearby constructs, items and random weaponry. Named Super Moves Free-Fall: References